We Stumble Together As One
by 1heartgirl
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles of The urier and C.Boone. Note they are side stories to my main story, Two shots still standing, It will make more sence if you read that first :3


Extra looooong oneshot spin off drabble from my main story: **Two shots, still standing. **

**Note~ **

**There is spoilers in here from the main story if you havnt finished the main story then don't read this.** _Also im going to mention that you may notice the main story has'nt got a completed end yet, because i want to cliff hanger it for a while :3_

* * *

"Were did these damn things come from" she shouted dodging the stingers that were pushed her way. Boone was shooting like maniac behind her, she heard him curse a few times and chuckled at some of the words. Rex on the other hand jumped in the sky as high as he could snapping at there legs, once he pulled one down he went straight to the head a chewed it. She stumbled back and fell straight to the floor with a thud her cowboy repeater sliding from her reach. She was about to scrabble for it when everything went into slow motion. She looked up for a second to see a cazador pointing its stinger straight at her before a mass stood in front of her and took the hit.

The mass fell with a thud to the floor while the cazador was getting its head ripped off by Rex.  
"Craig..." Val gasped, scrabbling to his side she pulled him over so he was laying on his back. "Oh god no" she whimpered seeing the stinger had lodged itself deep into his stomach..."OK...OK" she took breaths trying to calm herself. Boone grunted and looked straight at her fumbling through her pack, he lifted his hand and cupped her face. She gasped at the sudden feeling to her cheek and looked down at him with sad eyes, rubbing his hand with her own,She grabbed out the anti venom and stood it at his side. tearing leather from her jacket she wrapped it tight round her hand. Hopefully this will stop it harming her as well, she got a good grasp on it taking in breaths. He looked pale and sweaty.

"Craig this is going to hurt." He gave a small noise to weak for anything else. "1..2...3!" With that she pulled the stinger out and she threw it to the side, Boone lurched forward with a yell. Before he collapsed val caught him and shoved the antivenom down his throat. He spluttered and coughed heaving some of the mixture down. She bit her lip, *I don't think he's swolled enough* he coughed some more really emphasizing his pain. She rolled her eyes undoing the cap of another bottle and pouring it in her own mouth,without thinking just as he gasped she pushed her lips against his instantly gaining entrance. The liquid poured straight down his gullet.  
She pulled away slowly leaving the bitter taste of the stuff in her mouth. They seemed to be both panting now, staring each other down, Boone pulled her straight back into a dominant kiss. He caught her completely off guard but carried it on anyway. She pulled away quickly when his kiss got slow. She removed his shades and looked dead into drug clouded eyes. "Right..." She sighed pulling his arm over her shoulder she acted as support across the dessert, lucky for her they were close to Novac. "Looks like were paying a visit ." I need to get him there quick to patch him up, he kept going in and out of conciousness . Rex followed by her side carry a small amount from her bag on his back, every now and then she would praise him for his good work.

"Please don't hate me for this" she mumbled dragging him to his room. Laying him on his bed she removed his layers that covered his torso, she couldn't help but blush when she saw his muscles. She stared in awe before her eyes met the wound that destroyed the image. She cleaned it with purified water before wrapping the gauze around his lower torso. It wasn't as deep as she thought and should be healed by the end of the week. Smiling at her nicely bandaged friend she went over to were she threw his tops. An envelope sat amongst the pile and the couriers curious trait got the best of her. Picking up the piece of paper she gently flipped it over. The name Carla was scribbled on the front. A wash of guilt hit her hard and she put it back quickly, she also felt pain...he said he loved her right..so why did he still have a letter to his dead wife. She gulped hard and sat down heavy on the sofa, Rex joined her and she scratched between his ears. A smile sat on her face when became occupied with the half robotic dog. It wasn't long before sleep caught up with her.

Boone woke to a familiar smell and light. He rubbed his head with a groan and rose from his potion slowly, getting a stinging pain every time he tried to go faster. The thick gauze around him made it harder to move. As his mind cleared from drug like sleep he soon realized he was in his old room in Novac. He grumbled looking over surroundings his eye caught on a courier and her dog on the sofa. Val was still sat up with Rex head on her lap and the other half of him took the seat on the left. He slept got up stretching ignoring the protest from his abdomen he stumbled over to her side. Her cheeks were tear stained and red, did she worth that much about him after all he WAN-

"Boone ?" She mumbled...she was still asleep. He smiled and stroked hair out her face, she smiled still dreaming but then it changed. "I didn't kill her...it wasn't Ur fault" tears fell from her eyes again. " I'm sorry I'm so sorry. If your gonna shoot me then shoot me" she sniffed, Rex whimpered and moved from his owners lap to the spotters side. Boone was too curious to wake her but when her face changed to absolute fear he took the chance to try and wake her "No wait" she screamed flaring her arms around.

"Val..!", Boone shouted over her yells "Valkyrie " her eyes snapped open. Automatically her arm wrapped around his neck, she was sobbing into his shirt. He wrapped his arm Round her waist picking her up and sitting her on the bed.  
She shuffled away from him in fear. He looked at her stunned "val it was a dream" he said softly. Her eyes were still full of fear but she stopped moving away.

"Just a dream" she huffed "a.a dream" she put her hand on her head. "It was just so real..." She sighed.

"What did I do?" She looked at him shocked her eyes still briming with tears, she looked away quickly rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"You...I.." she gulped some air down hard and gave him a shaky stare " you were going to shoot me" she said flatly but her face soon creased and she sobbing in her hands again. The sniper took that in as best he could but so many questions crossed his mind. Did he scare her that much? Why would he shoot her.?

"Why.?"

"Y..you thought I-I kill-ed car...la" she hiccuped "I didn't Boone I didn't, I would never hurt someone you loved I couldn't, I wouldn't.."

"Shut up" he sighed, the thought that he killed Carla with his own hands washed over him like cold water. He got up and grabed his shirts. The letter fell and hit the ground...and he just stopped and stared at it. Then anger bubbled through him, anger and him self and the courier.

"Did you.."

"No no...I saw it...but I promise you I didn't read it" she looked away, she didn't read that was true but the idea that she looked at something she shouldn't have made her look away in shame.

Boone's senses heightened, the room became some sort of death trap, back to the days were he would sit in here and try and drink himself to death. The smell of alcohol was pungent in the air making his stomach twist. He grabbed his shirt slid it on, shifting the letter back into place and walked out. Leaving the courier in the dark, alone with just her dog.

After the sun had set again after the messenger had spent her day walking round Novac to find her spotter. It had become apparant that he had set off somewhere. Insted of going to Boone's room tonight she went to her own. She walked into the stale air and undressed to just one huge baggy shirt. The shirt was of course one of Boone old ones, it smelt of old aftershave and smoke. The smoke gave it the old flavour, she snuggled deeper into it. Rex made himself comfortable beside her bed were she sat fiddling with her pipboy. A shadow passed her window making her jump and curious. With that she patted Rex on the head, slipped on her long leather jacket and padded outside, pistol at her side. Rex stayed guarding her room. The dark air was cool and brang goosebumps to her skin. She stumbled down the stares when a shot rang through her ears. A gecko that was walking to close to the fence dropped down like dead meat. Her heart raced as she ran towards the huge dinosaur that was novacs icon, the shot...that was Boone it had to be. The memories of when she first met him on his night shift, oh how stupid she was back then. Walking into the shop she made her up the stares to open the door.

Wat she saw shocked her, no Boone, no gun...nothing. she felt her legs give way as she fell onto the dino's tounge. Then who...- a clink was heard by her head as a bullet wized by. She quickly moved low for cover. What she saw peeking from the bushes made her heart stop. Red lots of red...a small group of lost legionarys were hiding in the folage and all pointing at her.

Was it wrong to leave her behind...probably, but at the moment he needed to vent his anger out on a couple of geko's hidden behind a crevis. Extra food, extra money. He wasn't to far from novac he could still see the dinosaur clearly. Night had fallen quickly maybe it was time to go back. His thoughts were disrupted by gun shots.

Val had made it out the shop and started dodging in and around buildings. She needed better armour and gun to get this lot. She cursed remembering that her thump-thump was just inside the door, wat a perfect weapon to take this lot out. It was to late at night for others to spear and gun shots were the norm to hear so most ppl slept through it.

"Heeey little courier we only want to talk" on of them shouted. "We know you killed our leader missy" one of them growled.

"But we can still take the dam" shit did they know about the NCR forces, the second battle for the dam haddnt even started yet and it won't until she has set things up.

"If you surrender, we won't kill the people of this wretched town." She bit her lip, she didt want to kill more inocent ppl. "We promise"that was a lie. Rubbing her hand on her head ,she knew she wouldn't win, too many of them and if she tryed to get to her room she would be shot. Being able to be taken away would leave an opening for her to escape. Bitting her lip hard she dropped her pistol out in the open and followed with it her hands up. They were stood perfectly formed eyeing her lack of clothing. Her stomach twisted remembering the shirt that just barly went below her waist, the idea of what they were thinking made her blood run cold. The main guy walked infront of her, face way to close for comfort. He took her arms and tied them together tightly he got another rope and tied it around her neck. He pulled it hard making her tumble forward she landed straight on her face and chest. Her bond hands couldn't save her fall. feeling winded and cut she struggled to her laughter from the men as she struggled to her feet made her run at the guy holding her and head but him. Bad idea they started beating her until she could barly stand, bloodied and brusied they pulled her forward. She spat blood on the ground from her busted lip and blinked several times to regain her blurred vision. This was not going to end well.

The gunshots stopped but Boone had already set off to were they were firing. So he was further than he thought. A group of men left leaving round the dinosaur heading his way, he jumped into near by bushes. But stopped when he saw the perfect ledge to shoot from.

They started leaving walking over a few of the dead boddies val had hit, it was nice to know there was fewer of them now. Her old shot wound burned as they kept tugging at her neck. She looked a mess, her hair sprang out everywere her smooth face now ripped and bruised her arms gaining rope burn along with her neck. She weezed as they pulled tighter.

"Once we get far enough I think we should have some fun" one of them giggled. She prayed it wasn't her but she couldn't fool her self. The ground was rough and shards and she constantly stumbled over sharp rocks, cursing at the fact she left her shoes at home.

What Boone saw down his scope made him freeze. It looked like the scene with his wife all over again. He sat there staring mind racing over ideas of what he should do. His heart was racing and he was coated in cold sweat. Then he saw her down the scope and everything slowed down, she looked awful like she was about to fall apart and what she was wearing did not leave much to the man's imagenation. But her eyes had strong determination in them, she looked like she was not going to beaten unlike his former wife, hers only showed self pity. He gulp hard lined up his scope and took the shot.

It wasn't a complete surprise when one of the men fell with a bullet hole in his head. That's when the rope grew seriously tight on her neck and she gagged for air.

"Why were you smiling, who was it" she was close to his face again and the tightness on the rope just got a garbled reply. "You stupid bitch" she was gasping harder now, falling to her kness, her vision started to go like a negative white while her heart thuded in her ears. More of the men started to fall around him as they tryed to venture out and kill the hidden sniper.

Unsuccessful in there finding, there was only 3 left. She couldn't help but smile through her pain and he growled again putting on more pressure on the rope, "I should kill you were you stand" he spat. She took the chance to grab his arm sinking her fingers into his flesh. He yelled loosing the grip, enough for her to breathe just a bit more air, as he pulled away she slammed her bond fist into his chin. He stumbled back while she stood gasping for air smileing at her short victory. Taking in as much air as she could another man fell, now all she had to do was cut the bond from her arms. Someone yanked on her rope again pulling her back into the legions grasp. He held a machete close to her neck.

"Come out if you want her to live" he shouted "show yourself"

"No" she croaked

"Shut it you" he pressed it closer to her neck, why would he bother the rest of his crew littered the floor. She fought in his grasp but froze when her spotter apeared.

"Boone..?" She muttered "I thought you hated me" she mouthed looking down.

"You..you! The same secound name that woman had" he laughed, Boone started to march forward in anger, until the blade was pressed tighter to her neck, she gasped in shock. Looking at him with sad eyes she mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He looked at her confused "you are" he called boones attention snapped back to the man "yet she died just after we sold her to our highest bidder, 2 for one what a bathing-"

"Shut it" the sniper growled his knuckles were white "treating woman like cattle, its wrong its-" his was inturupted by his laughter.

"There lower than us men, take this one for instense" he nuzzeled close to her ear "worthless" he whispered in her ear, she snapped head butting him in the nose and with a successful crack he let her go. She stumbled towards Boone were he caught her. The machete had caught her chin and left a large gash. She sighed a thankyou finally feeling safe, as ever it was short lived "you stupid bitch you shall pay under the name of -"

"Shut it" Boone rose his pistol and shot him square in the chest. The man gargled and gagged, just let him suffer.

"You killed her didt you" he weezed, Boone arm around val got tighter, "you killed your own wife" he gargled blood spilling from his mouth. "Heartless piece of NCR Crap" he laughed. Val could feel Craig tremberling with anger, his face was set in stone. He was trying so hard not to entertain this hands still bond she pulled from Boone grasp and stumbled over to the dieing man. "Nice view down here" he smiled she kicked him in the face earning her a yell.

"Enough of you talking shit. How's is it like to feel lower than a woman." She snarled. He just laughed.

"This low gives me a perfect view" he smiled, she kicked him in the head again.

"Cocky bastered. Shut the Fuck up" Boone didt move, he had never heard her swear this much. "You-" kick "have no-" kick "right to say" kick twice in the face "such things." She spat in his face and was going to go for another round until Boone pulled her back, she was kicking a pushing with all her might.

"Val stop!" "VALKARIE" She stopped at the sound of his voice breathing heavy and slumped slightly in his arms. The sun had risen just peeking above the horizen now. She blinked some tears away and saw the damage she had done, he let her go and she slumped to the floor in shock. The wasn't no part of his face that she had missed and it no looked like a beaten to pulp but wat made her really sick was the fact he was already dead. The spotter squatted infront of her his anger hadn't completely subcided, he had start cutting of the bond on her wrists. She had gone into a daze and only snapped out of it when he glidded his fingers across her chin gently.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid" she croacked , he undone the rope from her neck. It was a red raw thick line had threaded its round her delicate neck. She winced when she felt the same fingers glide across the raw area.

She just sat there as he checked her over. "You didt do anything" she mumbled.

"I taught myself to controlle my emotions" he murmered, helping her up his eyebrows rose at the sight, although bloodied and bruised she still looked beautiful something he felt comfortable in thinking now. She fixity smile just stood there staring and as the light rose it gave her angelic glow. She stumbled beside him completely out of it, wimcing everytime a stone caught her feet.

"I'm sorry" Boone mumbled.

"How are you sorry, I caused all this" she motioned her arm at the corpses. "I I'm such a fool...I don't help ppl I bring them pain" her voice was distant but tears flowed from her eyes freely.

"Your lieing" he said blankly. She didt look stunned she just carried on. "You've helped me, Victoria , Lilly, and your still trying to help the rest of us. You made me see things clearly." He took a breath in "I love you for who you are" she stopped and sobbed in her hands.

He sighed and pulled her hands away and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled away and looked down " do you do that to other girls who cry" she laughed lightly.

"Only one" one of his rare smiles covered his face, she couldn't help but smile back. Fed up by her slowed walking he picked her up and wondered back to novac to a very jumpy Rex.

"Hey boy" she mumbled limping to the bathroom were she saw the real damage. Black and blue skin covered her ribs, cuts covered her arms her legs were just cut one long cut covered both her thighs. Her lip was busted her eye was lightly bruising, she cursed drifting her fingers over the raw line round her neck, her wrists just as bad.

While making a bath she didt hear the door open until something touched her back. She yelped pulling back, lucky her was still in her underwear so she wasn't flashing her intruder. With a weak smile she lightly waved at Boone, she didt notice his clenched fists.

"Legionary bastereds" he muttered, she looked at him shocked and then realised.  
"It dosnt hurt to much" she smiled "I shall heal up fine with the right stuff-"

"You shouldn't be in that state...if I was there..."

"No Boone don't you dare blame yourself" she walked forward "my fault I let myself get caught" she laughed "I'm just clumsy and stupid" she leaned over the tub and twisted the taps to off it was nearly over filling "example" she motioned to the bath tub. He still look un amuzed "look Boone I'm fine, I'm not dead-" she cut her self off. "Sorry Erm...I suck. I'll just get in the bath now" she ushered him away kissing him on the cheek.

He sighed and made his way to the sofa staring at the note to carla.

Val felt the water invade her, melting her achey joints. It had been a while since she had a good wash. Her cuts Stang to the point were they went numb. The heat and steam made it hard to stay awake.

Boone had sat there listening to his own thoughts. It was only wen the background sound of lightly moving water stopped that he got concerened. There was one persistant noiesy floor bored by the bath and it would squeak when ever weight was placed on it, he didt here it make a noise. Still no sound of water slashing, he didt wait to knock.

She was submerged in water asleep. Boone grabbed for her pulling her from the waters grip. She coughed and spluttered moaning lightly. He sighed and rolled his eyes, that was to close.

Val woke up to the smell of toast, she frowned grogerly moving from her spot on the bed. She sat up and scanned the room. There was no one here, until she saw a shadow spear round the corner. All her joints ached and cuts stang with the softest touch. The rope burnt skin began to peal on her slender neck and wrists causing great displeasure. She groaned again moving to a sitting position, water trickled from her ears. Running down her neck. She felt swollen and puffed up.

Rex came bounding over happy that his mistress was alive. "Hey there" she smiled as he jumped up on the bed licking her face.

"Your up..." Boone walked from his corner with toast hanging from his mouth. She laughed at the sight trying to push the dog away. Rex got the request and bounded off to the kitchen were Boone had set down something special for him.

"Morning Craig..." She stretched but it hurt. She moaned. "May I ask why I have water pouring from my ears..." He gave her a serious look to her mocking tone.

"You fell asleep in the bath..." He mumbled sitting himself on the end of the bed. Val suddenly felt vunrable, she wrapped her arms around herself. She was dressed in one of his baggy shirts again...

"So...so you Erm dressed me" come to think of it she didt remember getting out of the old tub.

"It's not like I havnt seen it before" a sly smirk slid across his face. She sighed untangleing her own arms.

"But..but I'm-brusied" she was right, it felt like her body had been puncktured in places and her skin was ghastly.

"You look beautiful to me"

A heavy blush covered her cheeks. He still sat on the end of the bed staring out the dirty window, she bit her lip.

"Im sorry-"

"How many times do i have to say don't apologise val" he mumbled taking a bite from his meal.

"Why should I stop, so many things have been taken from you" she edged forward, crawling from her covers.

"But now I have you and that's all I need" he smiled as her arms wrapped around his waist, she nuzzeled her head in the sensitive part of his back making him shiver.

"I'm really all you need?" She gave a shakey sigh.

"Why wouldn't you be?" She could hear a smile in his voice. She untangled her self from him which in turn caused him to to turn round and pin her to the bed. It turned out that her body was enough to satisfy him and to reasure her he complemented her throughout the love making. Now she felt like the luckiest girl in the ruined world.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed ;P Please review_


End file.
